


Под небом голубым

by fandomApocalypse2016, Visenna



Series: Level 2. Миди G-Pg13 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomApocalypse2016/pseuds/fandomApocalypse2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna





	Под небом голубым

— Поезд сегодня не придет. — Начальник Станции сочувственно улыбнулся Роберту, потом снял фуражку, вытер лысину клетчатым платком, и повторил: — Не придет Поезд. Может быть, завтра.  
— Вчера вы говорили то же самое, — буркнул Роберт, не пытаясь скрыть раздражение.  
— Дорогой мой, я — Начальник Станции, а не Машинист. Я не могу управлять движением, расписанием, скоростью, моя работа — встречать и провожать Поезд. А он пока к встрече не готов. Или мы не готовы, тут никогда нельзя сказать заранее. Что вы так упрямитесь? Пятый поворот здесь сидите, давно бы уже сходили в Город, развеялись, ноги бы размяли.  
— А если я пропущу… — начал было Роберт, но Начальник Станции, сморщившись, замахал руками. — Ни в коем разе не пропустите! Сколько я тут служу, не видал еще, чтобы человек, которому нужно уехать, опоздал на Поезд. Если ему и впрямь нужно, конечно. Так что идите, идите! Вы тут скоро в четырех стенах совсем затоскуете.  
— А вы? — Роберт уже почти сдался, но остатки упрямства не позволяли просто развернуться и уйти. — Почему вы сами не выходите в Город? Даже ночуете на рабочем месте. Все равно здесь никого…  
Начальник Станции посуровел, надел фуражку и одернул китель.  
— Мое место здесь, молодой человек. В Городе нет Станции, Поезд туда не приходит, стало быть, и мне там делать нечего. Ступайте уже. Счастливого пути.

Роберт тяжело вздохнул, глядя в обтянутую синим сукном спину. Вытянул ручку своего чемодана, вздохнул еще раз — а потом, разозлившись, пнул раздутый чемоданий бок. Чего он таскается с этим бегемотом на колесиках, как привязанный? Кому нужны его тряпки и дурацкие образцы продукции? А если вдруг нужны — пусть забирает, не жалко. Вскинув на плечо сумку с ноутбуком и сменой белья, Роберт подошел к двери с неоновой надписью «Выход», толкнул ее, шагнул вниз со ступенек и зажмурился, пережидая головокружение. Сравнить это ощущение было не с чем. Возможно, так чувствуют себя клетки крови в центрифуге или мыши в колесе. Мир проворачивается, земля и небо меняются местами, а потом ты моргаешь — и под ногами у тебя оказывается грунтовая дорога через поля, а над головой чуть слышно позванивают рельсы. Начальник Станции несколько раз объяснял Роберту про сопряженные пространства и оптические иллюзии, вызванные переходом из одного континуума в другой, но округлые важные слова моментально забывались, когда мир делал оборот вокруг своей оси. Больше всего это напоминало компьютерную игру, вот только Роберт никогда не слышал, чтобы в виртуальную реальность ходили поезда с центрального вокзала.

Вообще-то Роберт ехал в командировку — на областную конференцию про какое-то инновационное бла-бла-бла в образовании и науке. Полиграфический холдинг, в котором он работал, никакого отношения к пресловутому «бла-бла-бла» не имел, но в наше время всем нужна офсетная печать, брошюровка, визитки, наклейки и стикеры. Так что чемодан был неподъемным, настроение — мрачным, а время прибытия поезда в пункт назначения вызывало желание придушить офис-менеджера Клару, заказавшую билет. Пять утра, вашу мать. Дай-то бог, удастся найти какую-нибудь привокзальную забегаловку, чтобы уныло давиться растворимым кофе «три в одном» и последним засохшим бутербродом с сыром. В худшем случае придется клевать носом в грязноватом зале ожидания, ежиться от сквозняков, вздрагивать от хриплых объявлений по радио, а потом переодеваться и чистить зубы в общественном туалете, чтобы не являться на мероприятие совсем уж бомжом. Хорошо хоть попутчиков в купе не оказалось — у Роберта не было сил поддерживать светскую беседу. Пожилой проводник молча проверил билет, выдал комплект сероватого постельного белья, и Роберт остался в одиночестве. Следовало лечь спать, но шевелиться не хотелось. За окном мелькали одинаковые деревья вперемежку с неопрятными лоскутами заброшенных дач и огородов, будто кто-то поставил на бесконечный повтор ролик о неприглядных реалиях жизни в глубинке. Быстро темнело, пейзаж сливался в разлохмаченную массу, к тому же незаметно опустился туман, так что стекла затопило серой мутью, которую изредка прошивали вспышки фонарей. Роберту казалось, что они едут сквозь грозовое облако, вздумавшее разлечься на рельсах. Проводник принес чай, пахнущий веником и почему-то полынью, но горячий и сладкий. Свет в купе был выключен, радио молчало, стакан исходил паром на столике — и Роберту почудилось, что он не первую вечность сидит у грязноватого окна, за которым всегда сумерки и туман. Помотав тяжелой головой, Роберт встал и хотел выйти в тамбур — покурить, умыться, прижаться носом к стеклу вагонной двери, как в детстве, в редких поездках на море. В памяти возникли суетливый многоголосый плацкарт, наглухо забитые окна, жара и особая железнодорожная скука, долгие остановки, когда можно выйти на незнакомый перрон, а в животе ворочается маленький скользкий испуг — вдруг поезд уедет дальше без тебя?.. Семечки, копченая рыба, пиво, какие-то скатерти и фарфор сменяются арбузами и орехами, и это значит, что море близко. Море — галька и песок, сосны, выжженная солнцем трава, серебристые тополя, запах соли и йода. Водоросли, медузы, мелкие рыбешки, горячая кукуруза, надувной разноцветный мяч… Когда дверь купе отъехала в сторону, Роберт вздрогнул. За дверью никого не было. Должно быть, проводник вернулся за стаканом, но что-то его отвлекло. Или кто-то. Выходить в коридор резко расхотелось. В голову полезли кадры из фильмов ужасов: лужи крови, отрезанные конечности и маньяк с бензопилой. Нервный смех сдержать не удалось. Тем временем поезд начал замедлять ход, но тишина в вагоне сгустилась еще ощутимее: никто не топал, не ругался на заевший замок, не искал только что бывший под рукой бумажник или паспорт. Роберт стиснул кулаки и все-таки выглянул из купе. Пусто. Все двери оказались открыты, и за ними не было ни следа других пассажиров, только в закутке у проводника на столе блестела кокардой форменная фуражка. Паника, точно кислота в желудке, начала было подниматься к горлу, но тут у Роберта сильно закружилась голова и потемнело в глазах. Очнулся он уже на Станции.

Шагая по тропинке по направлению к Городу, Роберт представлял себе древнюю крепостную стену, обитые железом ворота и привратника в шлеме и с алебардой наперевес. Непонятно, с чего ему вообще такое в голову пришло — очертания зданий на горизонте были вполне современными, а вот поди ж ты. Роберту отчетливо виделись кривые улочки, мощенные морской галькой, уложенной стоймя, чтобы не вымывало сильными ливнями, двухэтажные дома из желтоватого ракушечника, полосатые навесы от палящего солнца, и тут же рядом — квадратная площадь, сдавленная параллелепипедами слепых высоток с тонированными стеклами. Совершенно парижское кафе находилось посреди типичного московского дворика с качелями и песочницей. Воображение разыгралось не на шутку: Нотр-Дам-де-Пари громоздился поперек Нового Арбата, Ла Рамбла раздваивалась, обтекая храм Спаса-на-Крови, мутная Чао Прайя плескалась под стенами Колизея. Роберт даже прибавил шаг, надеясь убежать от бредовых видений. Город приближался скачками, будто дорога прыгала ему навстречу, неся бестолково перебирающего ногами человека на своей спине, и с каждым таким скачком облик Города менялся. Высокие черепичные крыши старинных башен опадали, на их месте надувались футуристические чешуйчатые пузыри, серые типовые многоэтажки превращались в венецианские палаццо, ажурные чугунные решетки сплетались с дощатыми заборами — Город примерял наряды, не в силах выбрать подходящий. У Роберта заломило в висках и что-то попало в глаз, а когда он проморгался, то обнаружил себя стоящим на тихой зеленой улочке очень европейского вида: в Будапеште, Кельне или Зальцбурге таких наверняка наберется пара дюжин. И никакой крепостной стены. Иррациональная обида ворохнулась где-то в районе солнечного сплетения и притихла в недоумении: улица была абсолютно пустынной. Люди, кошки, собаки, птицы, машины и автобусы попрятались по закоулкам и подворотням и теперь хихикали в кулачок над обескураженным гостем. Стоило уходить со Станции? Там, по крайней мере, были автоматы с водой, бутербродами и шоколадками, сносный диван в комнате отдыха и целая стопка кроссвордов, а тут… Роберт споткнулся, выругался вполголоса и тут же уперся носом в стеклянные двери гостиницы. Нет, Гостиницы — именно так значилось на небольшой табличке справа от входа. В маленьком холле стояло два кресла и журнальный столик, на стойке светлого дерева исходила паром крошечная чашечка — Роберт почуял аромат кофе с улицы и зашел внутрь словно под гипнозом. Мелодично прозвенели невидимые колокольчики, а из-за неприметной дверцы навстречу гостю вышла Хозяйка. Короткая стрижка ежиком и пирсинг в носу очень интересно сочетались со старинным платьем в пол и обилием перстней на руках, но сомнений не было — перед Робертом стояла Хозяйка Гостиницы и улыбалась.  
— Желаете снять комнату, молодой человек?  
— А… д-да, наверное. Только я не знаю, как долго я тут у вас…  
Хозяйка сочувственно похлопала его по руке.  
— Ничего страшного. Пускай для начала будет неделя.  
— Как неделя? — опешил Роберт. — Я вообще-то не собираюсь задерживаться. Я спешу!  
Взгляд Хозяйки сделался внимательным и колючим.  
— Не очень-то вы спешите, молодой человек, раз до сих пор здесь.  
— Но я не могу уехать! Я даже не знаю, как сюда попал! Может быть, вы мне скажете, когда придет этот чертов поезд и отвезет меня назад?!  
Роберт сам не заметил, как сорвался на крик. Его трясло. Дурацкое место, идиотские загадки, и совершенно непонятно, как отсюда убраться. Хозяйка, покачав головой, подвинула кофе ближе к Роберту, и тот выхлебал его в два глотка. Кофе был горячий, ароматный, с пенкой — никакого сравнения с вокзальной бурдой. Хозяйка забрала пустую чашку и облокотилась на стойку.  
— Хорошо, расскажите мне, куда вы так спешите? Или, может быть, к кому?  
Роберт хотел возмутиться. Хотел сказать, что это не ее дело. Хотел развернуться и уйти. Вот только, уже набрав воздуха, Роберт понял, что не помнит. Ничего не помнит — ни названия фирмы, ни имени своей последней девушки, ни родителей. Их образы маячили на периферии сознания, протяни руку — и дотянешься, жаль, что рука налилась свинцовой тяжестью и напрочь отказалась подчиняться непутевому владельцу. Зато когда-то пережитые ощущения внезапно обрели выпуклость, глубину, засияли неоновым светом: пробирающий холод и слякоть под ногами, душная, исходящая паром теснота метро, нестерпимая жара и скука офиса, вечерняя хандра перед телевизором, недосып, головная боль, пустота, отчаяние, пустота, пустота…

Роберт очнулся, сидя в кресле. Собственный вопль еще звенел в ушах, горло саднило, конечности казались чужими и бесполезными. Хозяйка смотрела на него с пониманием и жалостью.  
— Хотите совет? Впрочем, даже если не хотите… Поднимитесь в номер. Отдохните, выспитесь, примите душ. Представьте, что вы просто приехали в отпуск в незнакомый город. А вечером у нас намечается праздник: чем не повод выйти и развеяться? Ручаюсь, вы не пожалеете.  
Хрипловатый голос, казалось, отдавал команды напрямую спинному мозгу, потому что тело встало с кресла и, не спросясь хозяина, двинулось по лестнице наверх, сжимая в руке ключ от номера тридцать семь.  
Комната оказалась небольшой, оформленной в прованском стиле: бело-зеленая цветовая гамма, мелкий растительный рисунок на шторах и покрывалах, на стенах — черно-белые фотографии в деревянных рамках. Роберт подошел к окну и, отдернув штору, выглянул наружу. За окном плескалось море. Похоже было, что с этой стороны гостиница врезана в скалу, уступами спускающуюся к воде. Море внизу ворочалось и вздыхало, скребло по камням пенными пальцами, дышало солью и водорослями. Минуту назад Роберт готов был поклясться, что никакого моря в окрестностях не наблюдается, а сейчас море звало его, или не его, но что-то внутри вздрагивало, пытаясь очнуться от небытия. Потерев лоб, он отвернулся и стал разглядывать фотографии, казавшиеся смутно знакомыми. Поцарапанная скамейка на фоне куста сирени — такая же стояла в парке возле института, где учился Роберт, традиционное место встреч влюбленных парочек и прогульщиков (частенько эти две ипостаси совпадали). Фонтан с лабиринтом завязанных в узлы металлических конструкций, извергающих хилые струйки воды — у бабушки в городе был подобный, его регулярно отключали летом, и тогда местная детвора устраивала игры в его чаше среди затхлых луж. Бок речного теплохода с застекленной верхней палубой, на которой расположился ресторанчик с несвежими скатертями, бумажными цветами в пластмассовых вазочках и пивом втридорога — туда Роберт привел симпатичную девчонку из параллельного класса и еле наскреб денег на мороженое. Но когда Роберт, решив внять совету Хозяйки, вышел из ванной, то на месте фотографий в рамках белели пустые прямоугольники, и он, хоть убей, не мог вспомнить, что же там было. Махнув рукой, он упал на чистые простыни и мгновенно провалился в сон.

Разбудил его мелодичный перезвон телефонного аппарата, стоявшего на прикроватном столике. Аппарат был дисковый, цвета слоновой кости, с позолоченными рожками, на которых покоилась трубка. Роберт поднес ее к уху, и голос Хозяйки произнес:  
— Спускайтесь в холл, вас уже ждут.  
— Кто? — каркнул спросонья Роберт, но ответа не удостоился.  
Его джинсы и футболка, брошенные на стул, превратились в летние брюки и рубашку с коротким рукавом, кроссовки стали светлыми туфлями. Море за окном сменилось двориком-колодцем, по старинной кирпичной кладке карабкался цветущий плющ. Пожав плечами, Роберт оделся и тут обратил внимание на то, что в номере нет ни одного зеркала, даже в ванной. Сил на то, чтобы удивляться, не осталось совсем, поэтому он просто захлопнул за собой дверь и двинулся вниз по лестнице.  
Возле стойки пританцовывал высокий смуглый парень, сверкал белозубой улыбкой, перебирал глянцевые буклеты. Заметив Роберта, он заулыбался еще шире и шагнул навстречу, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия:  
— Добрый вечер, очень приятно. Я — ваш Гид на сегодня. Добро пожаловать в наш Город.  
Как-то так он произносил «гид» и «город», что Роберт отчетливо слышал там заглавные буквы. Машинально пожав чужую руку, он оглянулся в поисках Хозяйки, но той видно не было. Вопрос выскочил сам:  
— А откуда вы узнали…  
Договорить ему не дали.  
— Как откуда? Я же местный Гид, я просто обязан знать, где необходимы мои услуги. А вам они сегодня весьма пригодятся. Вы, наверное, догадались, что в нашем Городе легко заблудиться? Ну, без опытного проводника, по крайней мере?  
— Я собирался попросить карту.  
Гид весело рассмеялся, будто услышал забавную шутку. Немного подумав, Роберт понял, какую глупость сморозил. Какие тут карты, если пространство меняется на ходу, как если бы кто-то поворачивал калейдоскоп, каждый раз складывая новые узоры из улочек и домов. Повороты — осенило Роберта. Начальник Станции назвал это поворотами. Он повернулся к своему Гиду и обнаружил, что они уже идут по булыжной мостовой мимо разноцветных домов с коваными балкончиками и фонарями на стенах, а откуда-то спереди доносится веселая музыка.  
— Это наша местная версия Испанской деревни, — тем временем рассказывал Гид. — Живописная, правда? Одно из любимых мест прогулок горожан, тут есть и ремесленные лавки, и ресторанчики, да и вообще красота кругом, глаз радуется. Несомненная удача Архитектора.  
— Если мы идем на праздник, то почему вокруг никого нет? Где жители? — перебил его Роберт. Безлюдье начинало действовать на нервы.  
Гид похлопал его по плечу.  
— На самом деле, вокруг полно народа. Просто, пока вы чужак, они для вас невидимы. Как и вы для них, собственно. Вас способны заметить лишь те, кому это по должности положено, а остальные видят пустое место. Только не расстраивайтесь, — заторопился он, взглянув Роберту в лицо, — со всеми новичками так бывает. Найдете себя — и проявитесь. Или уедете обратно, если захотите.

Площадь разлилась под ногами шальной волной — неожиданно и сразу. Она была ограждена чем-то вроде виадука, вымощена серо-голубой плиткой, посередине стояла временная сцена со звукоусиливающей аппаратурой, а возле микрофона, чуть сутулясь, целовал флейту высокий лохматый парень в драных джинсах с кучей бус на голой груди. То есть он играл на флейте, но со стороны это действо выглядело интимно и чуточку непристойно. Музыка, до этого звучавшая фоном, вдруг обрушилась на Роберта, затопила его, вцепилась крючками куда-то глубоко в подвздошье, как рыбацкий перемет, и потащила наружу тяжелый улов: сверкающую чешуей радость. Кажется, ему было восемь. На день рождения отец повез его в парк аттракционов и разрешил кататься, пока не надоест. Роберт полдня крутился на цепочной карусели, подлетал вверх на гигантской гондоле, расстрелял в тире не меньше пятидесяти пулек и слопал четыре порции мороженого. Потом он узнал, что отец с матерью решили развестись, и это была своего рода прощальная гастроль — после отец пропал из его жизни навсегда. Но в тот день Роберта переполняло пузырящееся, оглушительное счастье — и именно его тащил своей музыкой наружу странный хиппи с флейтой. Роберт вдохнул полной грудью, и в этот момент внутри у него проснулось еще что-то. Оно подняло голову, лениво рыкнуло и перекусило снасть. Радость сорвалась с крючка и, плеснув хвостом, ускользнула прочь от рыболова и от Роберта.

Музыка оборвалась в тот же момент. Флейтист опустил свой инструмент и посмотрел на них с Гидом одновременно бесстрастно и удивленно. Черт знает, как это у него получалось. Потом он поклонился и исчез со сцены.

— Кто это был? — губы шевелились с трудом, будто онемели от тех самых четырех порций.  
— Не узнали? Мы зовем его Флейтистом, а вы, наверное, слышали о нем, как о Крысолове. Безусловный природный дар, отточенный практикой. Здесь он бывает редко, но никогда не отказывается выступить.  
— То есть вы хотите сказать, что это тот самый Крысолов? Гамельнский?  
— Хочу сказать, что наш Флейтист — прототип той самой легенды.  
— И он в самом деле увел из Гамельна всех детей? Уж не сюда ли?  
Гид наклонился поближе к Роберту и доверительно прошептал на ухо:  
— Призвания бывают самые разные. И в нашем Городе реализуются любые, понимаете, абсолютно любые из них.  
— Можно стать палачом? Убийцей? Тираном?  
— Конечно. Так же, как пекарем или сапожником. Другое дело, что некоторым нет места в Городе, и тогда их забирает Поезд — туда, где их способности наиболее востребованы.  
— Но это же… безнравственно! — Роберт аж задохнулся от возмущения. Свои собственные моральные установки он считал вполне обычными: десять заповедей с изрядно размытыми границами плюс поправка на Уголовный Кодекс — как у среднестатистического современника. Он осуждал убийства, но с оговорками. Был против смертной казни, но с рядом исключений. Не одобрял мошенничество и воровство, но ради благой цели мог закрыть на это глаза. Теперь же все остатки католического воспитания встали в нем на дыбы и дрожали от ужаса и отвращения.  
— Хотите поговорить об этом? — заезженная насмерть фраза в устах Гида прозвучала вовсе не издевательски, а с искренним интересом. Он подхватил Роберта под локоть, и через минуту они уже стояли у дверей польского костела. Откуда Роберт знал, что это именно польский костел, он не смог бы ответить и под пыткой, но старые кирпичные стены, маленькие глухие окна, двускатная крыша и скромная беленая колокольня будто были снабжены огромной неоновой надписью. Внутри стоял полумрак и особенная гулкая тишина, свечи горели только у алтаря, и худая черная фигура четко выделялась на их фоне. Роберт медленно пошел вдоль ряда скамей, а Священник — конечно, это был он — ждал его возле кафедры.  
— Желаете исповедаться, сын мой?  
Священник был немолод, глаза за стеклами очков в тонкой золотой оправе смотрели ласково и строго, лицо выглядело особенно бледным на фоне черной сутаны, будто он годами не выходил на свет.  
— Нет, я хотел бы просто спросить.  
Роберт все хуже и хуже помнил свою прошлую жизнь, но почему-то ему казалось, что примерным христианином он не был и в церковь за советом пошел бы в самом крайнем случае, но сейчас это казалось правильным решением. Священник кивнул, и Роберт, запинаясь, выдавил:  
— Я здесь недавно и ничего не понимаю. Но мне сперва сказали, что я должен найти свое призвание, а потом выяснилось, что это призвание может быть каким угодно. Например, я могу оказаться насильником или вообще, не знаю, маньяком. Но разве можно позволять человеку превращаться в… такое? Не гуманней ли оставить его без предназначения? Или, раз уж оно проявилось, изолировать его от общества?  
Священник грустно улыбнулся уголком рта:  
— Сын мой, скажи, веришь ли ты, что все в этом мире движимо волей Его?  
— Ну… э-э-э… не совсем?  
Священник молчал, и Роберт попытался объясниться:  
— Если Он создал нас и дал нам свободу воли, не значит ли это, что Он не следит за каждым нашим шагом? Я склонен полагать, что мы — некий божественный эксперимент. Нас положили в чашку Петри, как плесень, и наблюдают за процессами, не вмешиваясь в них.  
— Если пользоваться вашей терминологией, то Всемирный потоп — это прекращение неудачного эксперимента и запуск нового, не так ли? Тогда вряд ли корректно утверждать, что вмешательство отсутствует. Стало быть, неприемлемые элементы удаляются из уравнения. И можно сделать вывод, что если убийцы и тираны до сих пор существуют, значит, это определено на уровне планирования. Не согласны?  
Роберт пожал плечами. В теологических спорах он силен не был. Священник продолжил мысль:  
— Рассматривайте Город как лабораторию, в которой созданы идеальные условия для выявления всех изначально заложенных в объект свойств. Категории божественного добра и зла неопределимы на человеческом уровне просто потому, что мы — не боги. Муравей не оперирует человеческими понятиями, снос муравейника для него — трагедия, а для садовода — забота о хлебе насущном.  
— Но как же милосердие и любовь? Разве не к этому должна призывать нас церковь?  
— Несомненно. Если вы осознаете себя как убийцу и придете ко мне, я предложу вам утешение и поддержку, помогу вам бороться с жаждой убийства с помощью молитвы. Но убеждать отказаться от призвания не вправе, ибо это — искажение замысла Божьего. А что есть любовь? Неужели это — оковы, которые должны навечно привязать нас к земле, или клетка, призванная оградить нас от мира? Каждому своему созданию Он дает крылья. Мы должны не подрезать их, а научиться летать.  
Роберт закрыл лицо ладонями, но нечто, проснувшееся в Роберте на площади, согласно заворчало внутри, и Священник, кажется, услышал.  
— Ступайте, сын мой, и да поможет вам Бог.  
Роберт не заметил, как за его спиной, будто задутые порывом холодного ветра, погасли свечи, и, выйдя на улицу, завертел головой в поисках Гида. Он устал, проголодался и хотел вернуться в Гостиницу. В идеале — напиться и забыть всю эту галиматью, а утром проснуться в купе поезда, у себя дома, да хоть на вокзале без чемодана и денег, только бы в привычном мире, лишенном экзистенциального бреда о предназначении и высшем промысле. Но вместо Гида к Роберту подошла пожилая дама, укутанная пестрыми тряпками с ног до головы. Тюрбан на голове был скручен из зеленого с золотом платка, на плечах лежала кроваво-красная шаль, три или четыре юбки спорили расцветками друг с другом. Очень живые черные глаза уставились на Роберта из-под тяжелых век, и тот сразу понял, что уйти подобру-поздорову не удастся. Перед ним стояла Гадалка.  
— Ай, гость дорогой, незваный-нежданный, пришел с ветром, уйдешь с водой. Вижу, свила у тебя в груди гнездо тоска-печаль, проела дыру, выгрызла нору, на дороге стоишь — дороги не видишь, самого себя не найдешь. Пойдем со мной, яхонтовый, всю правду скажу, судьбу подманю, беду отведу, заговор на удачу сплету.  
В голове у Роберта зашумело, улочка поплыла перед глазами, но он все же нашел в себе силы пробормотать:  
— У меня… денег нет. Совсем.  
— Ох, на что мне твои бумажки, бриллиантовый? Недорого возьму: день любви, да день любовной тоски, да день горя горького.  
Через минуту Роберт обнаружил себя в подвальчике в плену у старого плюшевого кресла. Бархатные занавеси с потертыми кистями, полки вдоль стен, уставленные загадочными склянками, золоченый канделябр в виде черепа, магическое зеркало и хрустальный шар — все тщилось выглядеть таинственным, исполненным силы, но смотрелось потрепанной бутафорией. Однако стоило появиться Гадалке с большой плоской чашей в руках, и с комнаты будто сдернули пелену. Пыльное чучело ворона сверкнуло янтарным глазом и взлетело на карниз. Свечи вспыхнули сами, заставляя шар переливаться белыми и голубыми огнями. Зеркало отразило хозяйку в виде зловещей фигуры с кошачьей головой. А сама Гадалка поставила чашу на стол, ловко уколола Роберту палец серебряной булавкой и забормотала:  
«Везут мое вардо три коня ретивых: белый, серый, рыжий. Проскачут они вдоль синего, глубокого океана, промчатся через поле турецкое, широкое, пройдут по бору сосновому, дремучему. После того как перейдут реку темную, через песок сыпучий, подъедут они к терему красивому и богатому. В тереме живут три сестрицы, одна горюет, одна тоскует, одна от любви горит. Отдавайте мне, сестрицы, любовь, тоску и горе, унесу их за сине море, положу под белый горюч-камень, подманю птицу-судьбу, ухвачу в руки, принесу в горницу. Запоет птица-судьба, покажет дорогу, по которой идти бы другу сердечному да ног не обломать».

Роберту показалось, что его располосовало невидимым лезвием на три кровоточащих обрубка. Он одновременно десять лет назад сидел на качелях во дворе «хрущевки», где жила Мария, девять лет назад переминался с ноги на ногу на вокзале, когда та же самая Мария навсегда уезжала в Албанию, и семнадцать лет назад рыдал на обочине дороги, потому что Мухтара только что сбил грузовик, и Роберту было чудовищно страшно подойти к скулящей окровавленной груде белого меха.  
Тот, кто поселился внутри, ощерился и вздыбил на загривке шерсть. В чаше вскипела багровая мгла, полыхнула огнем и пошла на приступ, но Гадалка накинула сверху белую простыню и оплыла в кресле подтаявшим сугробом.  
— Ох и зла у тебя судьба, не дает поглядеть да и выбрать не дает, одно вижу: нет у тебя пути, нет дороги и тебя в тебе уже едва ли половина. Если не желаешь себя совсем потерять — оставайся. Не один ты боишься, хочешь от призвания спастись. У меня здесь много таких.  
Гадалка прищелкнула пальцами, и на мгновение в хрустальном шаре проступили человеческие силуэты — десятки? сотни? Они перетекали друг в друга, вяло шевелились гигантской многоножкой, которая давно забыла, с какой ноги начинать ходить, и потому не может сдвинуться с места. Роберта хлестнуло тоской, безнадежностью, перебродившим запахом безумия, и он всем существом рванулся прочь: подальше, только бы подальше! Кажется, побег удался. По крайней мере, упал Роберт не на пол подвальчика, а на вымощенный плиткой тротуар, а над ним возвышалась… Взгляд Роберта помимо воли полз вверх по бесконечным ногам, слегка прикрытым алым шифоном, задержался на почти обнаженной груди и, наконец, добрался до раскосых зеленых глаз, в которых плескалась вся похоть мира. Шлюха. Наверное, это было грубо. Даже наверняка. Но не было в ней ни намеков, ни полутонов, ни крупицы стыда не было — дистиллированный зов плоти тройной очистки в почти непереносимой концентрации. Она наклонилась над Робертом и взъерошила ему волосы:  
— Мой зверь… наконец-то!  
И тогда тот, кто внутри, потянулся всем своим существом и наступил. Роберт поднялся с тротуара. Когти медвежьих лап чиркнули по бордюрному камню и высекли сноп искр. Из львиных пастей вырвался торжествующий рев. Гибкое пятнистое тело требовало погони, движения, горячей трепещущей плоти, истекающей ужасом и кровью. Семь голов на гибких змеиных шеях повернулись к женщине, в унисон прозвенели золотые диадемы на рогах. Женщина расхохоталась, обняла среднюю голову и устроилась верхом.  
— Кто подобен зверю сему? — закричала она, и призвание накрыло Роберта с головой, и он перестал быть.


End file.
